


Paper Flowers

by Kurisuta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Foxes, Kitsune, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, luck magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Inuyasha comes across a female kitsune. He feels strangely drawn to her, and takes her to his secret cave home. Little does his know that this kitsune is a beautiful young woman in her true form!
Relationships: InuYasha (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Claws

I was trapped and alone in the forest. I was keeping myself safe in a hotspot for magical power. It helped me to feed off the residual magic.

I am a spirit fox, called Kitsune in most circles. I have six tails personally. I’m not the most powerful, but I do alright.

I was quite startled, as you might imagine, when the strange human stepped on my tail. I sensed yoki on him; he must be a demon!

Demons, and humans for that matter, often captured my kind and stole our hoshi. I would be forced to grant luck to anyone who possessed my hoshi!

“Nyah!” I cried and leapt into the nearest tree.

The demon caught me in his claw-like hands and swept me into his arms.

“Are you hurt?” Rhetorical question. Sharp, growling voice. Fangs.

Sensing the danger, I bit his claw—hard.

He just laughed. “Oi, no need for that.”

He shook his claw free. “My name’s Inuyasha. Since I hurt ya, I guess I’ll keep you safe till you get well, ok.”

He looked at me scrutinizing, staring at my face. Despite the fact that I’d glamoured myself, Inuyasha clearly knew I was a demon right away.

He bandaged my tail. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

I did not understand this demon.

He put me in a very soft kimono made of the Fire Rat fur. He was using his armor to protect me.

The demon had captured me. I hoped he wasn’t going to steal my hoshi.

Xxx

Inuyasha couldn’t figure out why he was protecting a fox.

Dogs by nature hate foxes.

But he felt so bad about injuring her; he just couldn’t stand it.

And she was sleeping so peacefully. Inuyasha decided. He took her to his cave.

It was warm inside, the only place he’d ever called home.

He’d stolen some wards from humans and fashioned himself a barrier at the mouth of the cave.

He also had some human cushions to rest his head on. The fox had grabbed all the cushions in her mouth and made a den of her own.

He fed her some candy he’d gotten from a traveling merchant and pointed at the stream in the back of the cave.

She loved it! It made him really happy to see her happy.

What was this feeling? This growing need to be beside her. This desire to please her.

Was this it? The pull of the mate?


	2. Dreams

I woke curled up next to the fire.

Inuyasha was curled up holding her in his arms, inside his cloak. His armor.

I curled closer. He was so warm, and his heartbeat was so calm and relaxing.

I yawned. Maybe I’d sleep some more in his arms.

Inuyasha started to squirm and tense.

I leaned up and licked his face, using my yoki to enchant his dreams.

That just made it worse.

He began caressing me and moaning. Eep!

I jumped out of his arms. Did he know I had a human form? Was that he was dreaming of?

I didn’t know. So I went out hunting.

Xxx

When Inuyasha woke there was fish cooking on the fire. He had no idea how the fox had managed it.

His dream had been wonderful, a lovely red headed maiden with that fox’s intelligent eyes...

He snapped out of it. Not until she was ready for him.

“Thank you, vixen.” Inuyasha ate his fish and she ate hers, and he pet her, but this time it was softer, gentler, and full of love.


End file.
